bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jatie
Jatie is the friendship pairing of (Ja/'mes and Ka/'tie). It is unlikely that they will get together in a romantic way considering the age difference between them is about 5 years. They are known to be good friends who spend a good amount of time together. They live in the Palm Woods with Mrs. Knight Kendall Logan and Carlos. James is protective of Katie as if she was a sister. Katie and James are main characters and they have both been present for most episodes. They are both known to scheme and be sneaky at times. The two seem to both care about the safety of each other and James can get overprotective of Katie sometimes which makes her annoyed yet appreciative. At times they delve into each other's love life. Besides Kendall James seems to be the closest to Katie out of the others in the group. It can be also called Katmes (Kat'ie and Ja'mes). A similar relationship is Catie and Kendie. Jatie Moments Season 1 Big Time Audition *James sings "The Giant Turd Song" with the other guys for Katie. *When Katie says that her mother should slap the boys with the hard cheese James is smiling amusingly. *James is the last one out of the room besides Katie after he sings. *James agrees with Katie that Kendall is an idiot. Big Time Photo Shoot *When the boys arrive at Roque Records James stops and smiles when Kendall says that Katie (and Mom) are there. *James didn't think that Katie was into regular teenage girl stuff. *James smiles at Katie when she says she's not made of stone. *James smiles when Katie gives Kelly her best puppy dog look. *James looks to the floor and sighs when Katie walks away. *When Katie comes out of the vent with Dak Zevon James is raising his eyebrows. *James looks worried when Katie yells Dak Zevon's name out loud and rushes toward her possibly to protect her from the mob of girls. Big Time Jobs *Katie offers to be James's manager. *James seems impressed with the work that Katie was doing. *Katie provides him with a modeling pro-folio. *Before James walks into the modeling audition he fist bumps Katie. *Katie tells James not to panic when they walk into the room full of handsome guys claiming that James can take them. *James seems more confident after what Katie said but then eventually falls down. *James confides in Katie about how upset he is. *James smiles and points at Katie excitedly before running off to get ready for his audition. *Katie makes up having a modeling audition just to make James feel better. *James pulls Katie out of the room to talk to her alone. *James looks back at Katie while he 'model walks' away from her. *James smiles at Katie and points to her while he's doing the photo shoot. *James pulls Katie back in a protective way as the angry mob comes toward them. *As the boys are talking to Gustavo and Kelly James has his hands on Katie's shoulders. *This is the first subplot that James and Katie have together. Season 2 Big Time Fans *James thinks Katie has a crush on him. *Katie thinks James is nuts for thinking that she might like him. *James thinks the idea of Katie having a crush on him is amusing. *Katie saves James from a crazy fan who's copying James and posing as him. *After being saved by Katie James picks her up in a hug. *Katie is smiling while James is hugging her. *Katie tricks James into signing a contract saying that she will be his manager if he ever goes solo. *The contract also states that Katie doesn't nor will she ever have a crush on James. *This is the second episode that has a James/Katie subplot. Big Time Pranks *James wishes Katie good luck on her trying to prank whoever was left to prank in the prank war. *James is smiling at the end when Katie (and Kendall) win the war. Big Time Crush *James helps Katie get a date with her crush Kyle. *James becomes overprotective when he finds out Katie is going to "Kiss and Tell" with her crush. *James helps Katie spy on her crush. *James becomes very overprotective when Katie goes on her date with Kyle. *James sacrifices his own date with a pretty girl just to make sure things don't go too far with Katie and Kyle. *James ruins Katie's date by intruding on several occasions. *Katie thinks James is annoying when on her date. *Katie thanks James at the end and hugs him. *James hugs Katie. *This episode shows that James has strong feelings for Katie most likely just as a friend instead of romantically. *This is the third episode with a subplot between James and Katie. Big Time Rocker * James thanks Katie after she claps her hands to snap him and the boys out of being paralyzed Big Time Strike *Katie helps James ( Kendall Logan and Carlos) with sticking it to the man. *James looks very interested when Katie explains that they can ask for whatever they want from Gustavo. *James' sign says "Where's Katie?" *James wonders where Katie is with the food. *James looks impressed when Katie comes out with the chain saw. *James asks Katie to grab his white jacket when she goes home to make new sandwiches. *James watches Katie walk away staring at her the longest out of any of the others. *Katie helps Big Time Rush film "The Giant Turd" song music video. *James looks directly at Katie when he's upset about his jacket being pink. *Katie mentions James's white jacket to her mum especially that he's cold which shows she cares about him. Big Time Contest *Katie seems to look and hold James's arm when she was along with Kendall and Gustavo who were looking for Bobby. Big Time Movie *Katie stomps on James' foot. *James tells Kendall they will find Katie the way James said that as if he was especially concerned about Katie's safety when the boys found out about Atticus Moon kidnapping her. *James looks worried when Katie is being dragged away by Atticus Moon. *James runs after Atticus to get Katie back. Season 3 Bel Air Rush *James helps Kendall with getting Katie into the moving van when they leave Bel Air. *Katie throws lemons at the bad guys to help them pass. *James smiles at Katie when she walks away with the box of lemons. Big Time Double Date *Katie seems interested in what James is up to the way she asks. *James assumes that he and Katie will work together to make Carlos' date perfect showing that he's okay with having her as his partner. *After intruding on Carlos' date James walks by Katie and they high five. *As James and Katie are walking into the restaurant he has his hands on her shoulders. *James looks impressed when Katie uses her slingshot to knock out a nearby waiter. *This episode shows that James and Katie have their own handshake. *Katie showed concern when she hit James with ice cream accidentally. *Katie shows concern for James' well being again when he crashed into Logan Camille and Gustavo. *James was covering Katie's eyes when Logan and Camille were kissing. *While the boys are singing "Cover Girl" the scene changes to Jett and Katie then quickly goes to a close up of James. This could mean that he was singing to her while the others sang to their girls. (Logan and Camille Carlos and Jennifer Kendall and Lucy) *This is the fourth episode that James and Katie have a subplot together. Big Time Babysitting *James agrees to babysit Katie. *Katie tries to prove to James (and Carlos) that she's grown up enough to take care of herself, possibly to show him that she's older and not a little girl anymore. *Katie admits that James (and Carlos) are more fun than an arcade game. *This is the fifth episode that James and Katie (along with Carlos) have a subplot. Season 4 Big Time Invasion *James (along with the other BTR guys) want to talk about boys with Katie. *James wants Katie to be Big Time Rush's new manager. *James looks sad when Katie says that she can't be their manager. Big Time Scandal *Katie tries to help James get good publicity for BTR by saying he did a duet with Cher Lloyd *When James walks into the apartment he wants Katie to talk to him. *Katie ignores James at first but eventually caves after all of his attempts to get her to ask him what's wrong. *James is apparently comfortable with voicing his feelings to Katie. *Katie tries to help James hide from Cher. *Katie doesn't want James to get hurt by Cher showing that she cares about him. *This is the sixth episode with a James/Katie subplot. Big Time Rides *James automatically assumes Katie is going to help him learn how to ride a motorcycle. *Katie thinks it's a bad idea but helps James anyway. *Katie tells James that he will get hurt several times showing that she's worried about him. *When Katie sees that James is struggling she quickly walks over holding an empty box and tells him that his parts have arrived. *James is confused at first then goes along with Katie's plan obviously thinking that it was good enough. *Katie rolls her eyes when James is flirting with Lucy possibly because she is jealous. *James thanks Katie for saving him. *James calls Katie "Missy" *Katie thinks that Lucy should date James for the real him calling him amazing. *Katie thinks the real James is better than "biker James" *James and Katie exchange a confused look after Buddha Bob leaves. *Katie glares at James when he decides not to sell the motorcycle. *Katie looks upset when Lucy says the word "date" to James possibly because she's jealous. *Katie is laughing when James crashes through the wall. *Katie may still have a crush on James. *This is the seventh episode with a subplot between James and Katie. Big Time Dreams *James (Logan and Kendall) introduce Katie and Austin Mahone to each other. *James helps Katie make her dream come true. *James eyes Austin and points at him while he walks away. *James seems protective of Katie again in this episode. Trivia *James (accidentally) signed a contract saying that Katie will be his manager someday. *They have seven episodes with subplots together *They are very similar when it comes to planning and scheming. *Katie is who most people pair James with even after he started a relationship with Lucy. *Jatie is one of the most liked pairings on the show despite not being romantic. *Despite that Jatie shippers believe that James and Katie have a good chance of becoming a couple when she's older. **But James will be older too and probably will be married when she's older. *They get along very well. *They are great friends. *They are really close. *They make a good team. *They balance each other out with Katie being clever and James being less bright than most. *James is conceited but not when it comes to Katie. *They like to help each other out. *James thinks Katie has a crush on him. *Besides her brother Katie has the closest relationship with James other than Carlos or Logan. *Katie has more moments with James than she had with Logan or Carlos. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships